Five patch clamp installations, either setup or in the process of being setup, will measure the membrane properties of electrically and chemically excitable cells. These installations will lead to the precise measurement of the ionic currents under excitation. From these measurements it is possible to obtain exact descriptions of the ion conductance changes that occur in response to electrical and chemical stimuli.